In The End
by Aya Eliya
Summary: An alternate reality, where a past Entreri can't remember ties him to Menzoberanzan...in unexpected ways. review if liked enough for continuation


A/N: This is basically the story of Celesi and Rachael. Set in Menzoberanzan and Calimport, though. And yes, Mya, too. ^^ *waves* newbie newbie!!! This story is dedicated to Joy King. Go read her fic with Shaheela. It's way better than my work is. Characters used will almost all be from R A Salvatore's work, as the other guys books aren't at our library. I created all originals. And I'm not making any money on this fic or elsewhere. I'm still a leeching minor, so sueing me will get you the lint in my pocket. And if you don't know who sings the below song, you'll just have to review and ask, now won't you? They own the lyrics.  
  
  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
In The End Beforehand  
  
"What is thine wish, dearest master?"  
  
Entreri scorned the creature. Dearest Master, indeed.  
  
The continuously coiling and undoing snake trained it's twin ruby specks on it's current holder. "Why dost thee mockest I?" The snake from the astral plane was enveloped in thick smoke, so it could easily return to it's natural home if danger threatened.  
  
Entreri resisted the urge to crush the thing then and there. "Take me to the city of Drow."  
  
The magical snake hissed. "Thou wishest to goest thither?" Created there, Menzoberanzan was a place it wished at all costs to avoid.  
  
Entreri didn't move his head, but brought his dagger into view. "Presently, serpent. Or my use for you has ended." To illustrate his point, he drove the dagger into the snake's tail to show it's immunity to Astral planes.  
  
The 'serpent' rattled it's tail frantically.  
  
Entreri grew bored with the snake's fears. "You claimed to be able to send me anywhere on this pathetic world. Prove your point or die."  
  
The black coil wrapped itself around Entreri's arm, swallowed the gold coin offered, and coiled itself.  
  
Artemis Entreri looked up in awe of the magnificent architecture of Menzoberanzan.  
  
  
  
K'yorl Odran watched the human in awe. Such creatures were rarely seen beaten into submission. This one looked like the human equivalent of a drow. Not a common estimation, she knew.  
  
The obvious work of Kanko, she thought to kill the beast to end the misery it cursed the world with, but realized that would take an amount of effort, and released the thought.  
  
She drew near the mortal. "What brings you to our city?" she purred in illithry, realizing too late the newcomer would not understand one word she said.  
  
Well, this just won't work, now will it. To fix this, I need a translator.  
  
Entreri spoke a few quiet words, his eyes narrowed, touching his hip.  
  
K'yorl smiled, and flipped his cloak aside, revealing the dagger's hilt. "Yes yes, you'll kill me if I try and take advantage of you. Such things are universal, beautiful one."  
  
  
  
Jarlaxle rose to his feet, mildly surprised K'yorl had brought another creature to him. The only thing that surprised him about the infant Matron Mother was what she wished him to do with the things she brought him.  
  
Sweeping into a low bow, he removed his hat a moment, revealing his bald plate. "What may I do for you, Matron K'yorl?"  
  
She pulled Entreri in telekinetically, as she had him levitating in a shield unbreakable from the inside. "Communicate with him."  
  
Jarlaxle's eyes narrowed. "You did not pay me for killing the matron mother of etouf last week. Why should I do a task for you when I do not receive payment?"  
  
K'yorl threw him against the wall. "Am I nothing more than a whore to you? Or are you claiming I am less than that even, now."  
  
Jarlaxle retracted himself from his wall, and glowered at her. "So your payment was the same as usual. You did not mention that when you came on that occasion."  
  
K'yorl rolled her eyes, but said, "I wish to know why he has come."  
  
Jarlaxle turned to Entreri. "Why have you come to our city, human?" He spoke in clear words, without a mistake or accent as one who typically learns a language does.  
  
Entreri pursed his lips. "I wished to see if this place truly existed or not."  
  
Jarlaxle replied to K'yorl, "Curiosity."  
  
K'yorl smiled. "Ask if I could interest him."  
  
As Jarlaxle relayed the message, he was pleased that the mortal was as disgusted with the prospect as he. "A resounding no."  
  
K'yorl wrapped icicle claws of thought around Entreri's neck. "Tell him I've chosen otherwise."  
  
The dagger was pulled from his belt, and imbedded in K'yorl's heart. Entreri's success was short lived.  
  
K'yorl threw the dagger into Entreri's leg. Eyes flashing, she hissed, "Repeat what I just said." She whispered a small incantation, healing her mortal wound.  
  
Artemis Entreri watched in awe.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
Jarlaxle sighed. "She's gifted with mental abilities, and a talented sorceress besides."  
  
The woman spoke convincingly to Jarlaxle again, and the rogue reluctantly translated. "She says that if she were to sire you a child, he would be extremely gifted."  
  
He refused to look at the matron mother now. "In what way can I say no that she will understand?"  
  
K'yorl laughed. "He is male. He will subject himself to me if I have to mind wrap his brain!"  
  
Jarlaxle moved to stop her, but she touched the human, and teleported away.  
  
  
  
Entreri fought viciously with her through whatever odd space they were traveling through, but the mental abilities of the drow were incredible beyond young Artemis' experience, and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
Entreri looked up. The snake had left. He cursed. He hadn't known it could move without coiling and disappearing in smoke. He looked for traces of smoke but found none.  
  
Ever suspicious, he hired a cleric to look for mind alteration. The cleric knew nothing of drow work, and proclaimed the snake had bitten him, knocking him out two days, and escaped.  
  
Artemis Entreri didn't buy it, and pondered on the event for years.  
  
  
  
K'yorl gave birth, and screeched, throwing the infant against the far wall. The naked girl cried silently, sucking on her thumb.  
  
"A white skinned freak." She muttered. "A boy would be fitting, but no, I cannot produce one, even by a human."  
  
Celesi Entreri Odran did not know it that day, but she quickly learned that her white skin and gender had earned her hatred in her family's eyes.  
  
And for that, she must be punished. 


End file.
